Network planning is required prior to installation of a dedicated network, such as a long term evolution (LTE) network or an evolved packet core (EPC) network. Network planning is a time consuming process that includes identifying necessary network resources and communications connections for the network, and determining appropriate locations for the network resources and the communications connections. Once the planning is complete, the network resources and the communications connections may be installed at the determined locations. Network installation is both a time consuming and an expensive process. For example, as a new network architecture is created and deployed, there is a period of time where the new network architecture is not ready to handle network loads. However, dedicated network resources and communications connections do not need to be installed when they are readily available in data centers associated with a cloud computing environment.
Cloud computing is the delivery of computing as a service rather than as a product, whereby shared resources, software, and information are provided to client devices (e.g., computers, smart phones, etc.) as a utility over a network, such as the Internet. Cloud computing environments provide computation, software, data access, and/or storage services that do not require end-user knowledge of a physical location and configuration of a system that delivers the services.
A data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications devices and storage systems. A data center generally includes redundant or backup power supplies, redundant data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression, etc.), and security devices.